csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Call/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: C.O.D. of the victim is Cardia arrest due to Poisoning. I sent a vial of blood to Tox, and the poison of choice was Oleander. D.B. Russell: Oleander. That's a strange poison to use. Al Robbins: Yes, apparently, it was very pues. Smaller extracts of this are used in some medicines, but this is an excess amount, most likely from a plant. Al Robbins: It was most likely cut recently before the murder to maintain its potency. D.B. Russell: Oleander is a leafy green plant with flowers. When cutting it up, it tends to stain. I bet the killer might have a green stain on them. D.B. Russell: If someone poisoned Noah, he must have had enemies. Let's check his work situation with his boss, Hannah Witt . Morgan's with her at the office. Examine Coffee Beans David Hodges: Hmmm... Looks like Flower Petals mixed in the Coffee Beans. Let me grab my forensics botany book and run this through the GCMS. Analyze Petals David Hodges: These are Oleander Petals which the killer ground up in the coffee beans. To have this much in a sample means that the killer must have had a plant. David Hodges: I called around the local florists, no one sold any Oleander plants in the last year. The killer must have Grown their own. D.B. Russell: Oleander is a specialty item and not the easiest item to grow. In order to do this, the killer must be pretty good at gardening. D.B. Russell: Let's bring Hannah in and see if she can tell us about some of her Workers' extra-curricular activities. Analyze Tablet Greg Sanders: There's a lot of risqué conversations that Noah's been having with all his Co-workers. He really was sleeping with everyone in the office. Greg Sanders: But I found something more interesting. Noah's tablet had a shadow program that monitored him. Seems someone knew everything he was up to. Greg Sanders: I traced the shadow program to the office's computer tech. A woman named Bertha Chandler. Let's bring her in. Analyze Key Card D.B. Russell: So this is interesting. Only two people have access Cards for the supply closet. Hannah Witt and Zoey Stephens. D.B. Russell: We know Hannah was Hooking Up with Noah in the closet, but Zoey's key card is the prominent code used for access. Analyze Coffee Grinder David Hodges: I can tell you without a doubt that this is the Grinder used to mix up the Oleander. I found traces of it inside. David Hodges: And something more. The killer got some of the fabric from their clothes in the grinder. I can tell you, the killer is wearing something yellow. Examine Coffee Cup Greg Sanders: You were right to look at this Mug. There was trace of Oleander inside, which means Noah was Poisoned. David Hodges: I ran the Cream you found on the coffee cup and it has cupric sulphate and acyclovir in it, often found in herpes medication. Greg Sanders: I checked with Doc and the victim had no trace of the cream on him so it must have come from your killer. Examine Coffee Cup D.B. Russell: Those Fingerprints matched Noah's prints. The killer must have wiped their prints off the cup. Maybe you could find more evidence at his desk. Examine Ripped Photo D.B. Russell: This is a picture of Noah with all his Co-workers at a company picnic. Seems like a lot of Girls in the company. D.B. Russell: If Noah was having trouble with a co-worker, there had to be a scene. Let's talk to Audrey Christie. She sits next to Noah's cubicle. Examine Letter Greg Sanders: That Handwriting sample matched to another employee at Noah's office. Claire DeLune. So why was she Threatening Noah? Examine Trash Julie Finlay: Well that certainly wasn't coffee. Why would someone throw a Condon Wrapper in a workplace trash can? And who did it? Examine Condom Wrapper Julie Finlay: Not too much of a help. Those Fingerprints match our victim, Noah. Maybe it's time we talk to the Two Girls we know he was having sex with. Examine Coffe Pack David Hodges: This isn't the coffee that was used to Poison Noah. It's a light style, whereas Noah drank a French Roast. D.B. Russell: This is the office's standard coffee, so Noah nust have used a different kind. Check the Break Room for a secret stash. Examine ID Tag D.B. Russell: That ID belongs to Hannah Witt, the regional manager. But how did she lose it in the Supply Closet? D.B. Russell: She's the last person I'd suspect to have Sex with Noah with all her rules. Maybe she's covering something up. Examine Plastic Container Henry Andrews: This Coffee matces the Coffee Beans from the poisoned coffee that Noah drank and I checked that DNA you found on the side. Henry Andrews: It's unknown female, so had to come from one of the women in the office. We can't compare without a Warrant, so I can't tell you who it is. Henry Andrews: I can tell you, I found traces of nicotine. Only Noah drank French Roast style coffee, and he wasn't a smoker. So the killer must be a smoker. Examine Folder Julie Finlay: Well, this Incident Report is rather revealing. Seems that Noah filed a complaint against his cubicle neighbor, Audrey. Julie Finlay: Audrey was reprimanded, but the issue wasn't written down out of a confidentality agreement. Let's ask Audrey about that. Examine Broken Mug Greg Sanders: Big Bertha? That must be Bertha's coffee mug. Let's see if she knows how it was broken. Category:Transcripts